Confesiones junto al lago
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Este es un día normal en la vida d Lunática Lovegood, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que se vio interrumpida en sus reflexiones junto al lago, por un hermoso joven de cabellos negro y brillantes ojos color esmeralda. HxL... I love it! one shot.


Título: **Confesiones junto al lago...**

Autor: **Darla Asakura**

**Summary:** Este es un día normal en la vida d Lunática Lovegood, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que se vio interrumpida en sus reflexiones junto al lago, por un hermoso joven de cabellos negro y brillantes ojos color esmeralda. HxL... one shot.

Para participar en: **LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICKS!**

* * *

_**CONFESIONES JUNTO AL LAGO...**_

Aquel día comenzó como de costumbre para mí, Lunática Lovegood... se preguntarán ¿Por qué?, pues una vez más, fui levantada al caerme de la cama después de sentir la lluvia de almohadazos , de las chicas inteligentes de Hogwarts, que aun se preguntan porque el sombrero seleccionador insistió en colocarme en Ravenclaw. Después tuve que volver a ser sorda, ante los constantes ataques de los chicos de tan prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería, durante todo el día hasta el final de las clases. Todo para terminar aquí, debatiendo conmigo misma parada frente al lago, porque razón nadie se ha tomado el trabajo de conocerme antes de juzgarme, o si de verdad hay algo malo en mí, que espanta a todo el mundo.

Si la vida es rara, a veces....

Algunas veces, tan rara como dicen que soy yo....

Y ¿por qué soy rara?, ¿por qué dicen que estoy loca?...

Esa si es una buena pregunta, a lo mejor se trata de mi aspecto, ¿será que si me cortó el cabello?... no, eso no es. De pronto es mi mirada ausente, ¿quizá debería usar anteojos?, ya saben para hacer notar más eso de la inteligencia, que se supone me ganó el mérito de estar en esta casa; no, no creo que esa sea la solución... Lo tengo, tal vez... quizá, deberé de dejar de comunicarle a todos mis descubrimientos sobre criaturas que se escapan a su imaginación. Sí eso debe ser, o más bien bastar, para que me dejen tranquila de una vez por todas.

Un suspiro escapó nuevamente de mi ser,

_- lo he decidido.... Voy a cortarme el cabello. -_

Dije en voz alta, observando mi reflejo en las oscuras aguas del lago, en las que se colaba solo un poco de la luz solar que ya se preparaba para abandonarnos, aquella tarde, cuando una voz me sacó bruscamente de mis profundos pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué?, tu cabello es bonito.-_

Esa voz, esa que me acompañaba siempre en sueños. La misma que con dulzura me decía te amo, todas las noches. Sí, la reconocí de inmediato, era la voz de él, del chico del que me enamoré sin poder evitarlo.

¿Sorprendidos?, los locos también amamos...

_-¿Qué haces aquí?...-_

_-Lo siento, no sabía que interrumpía algo, entre el calamar gigante y tú.-_

_-Pues sería el único con buen gusto en esta escuela.-_

_-No sé por qué me siento aludido con ese comentario.-_

_-Ah, ¿no lo sabes?... -_

_-No, podrías explicarme.... a lo mejor es sobre algún nuevo artículo que salió en "El Quisquilloso" y que mi pobre cerebro, no llega a procesar bien.-_

_-No se trata de nada de eso, de hecho es bastante sencillo...-_

Dije yo, a sabiendas que el objeto de mi afecto, debía pensar que en esos momentos ya se me había zafado la chaveta por completo, pues de seguro ya tenía aquel aire habitual de locura que acompaña siempre a mis palabras... más sólo se limitó a decir seriamente...

_-Te escucho.-_

_-Pues solo digamos que por lo menos él si es constante.-_

_-Y eso significa...-_

_-¿Cuántas novias has tenido en los últimos dos años, Potter?-_

_-Muchas...-_

_-¿Cuántas de ellas realmente te han importado?-_

_-¿Pocas?-_

Dijo él con tranquilidad, colocándose a mi lado, mirando también mi imagen en las aguas.

_-Pregúntame mejor, ¿Cuántas mujeres de verdad te importan, Harry?-_

_-No necesito preguntarte eso, ya lo sé...-_

Dije yo, sin mirarlo ni por un momento... no estoy loca, aunque parezca. Ver esos ojos de frente, sintiendo todo eso que aun me niego a reconocer, por él. No señor.

_-¿Ah sí?, ilumíname con tu sabiduría, Lunita, por favor...-_

Dijo él, sarcásticamente, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Es fácil... Hermione, tu madre, la señora weasley, Ginny y...-_

_-¿Tú?-_

_-Iba a decir Cho, no aspiro a tanto, hasta allá no llega mi locura, Harry.-_

Dije fascinada por un tentáculo que acababa de asomarse a la superficie, él guardó silencio por un buen rato, quizá demasiado, tanto que decidí irme y dejarlo solo, porque pensé que ya había olvidado de que estaba en mi compañía. Pero su voz me detuvo otra vez, a los pocos pasos...

_-¿Eso es lo que crees?, ¿Qué no me importas?-_

Sus palabras me obligaron a voltearme, a mirarlo... Quería saber la respuesta.

_-Me importas Luna, no entiendo que te llevó a pensar lo contrario.-_

Me acerqué a él y por primera vez en la noche, lo miré directamente a los ojos y respondí.

_-No lo sabes, Harry... te diré entonces que fue. Desde el momento en que me conociste, desde la primera vez que me miraste en el expreso, tu mirada ya era una mezcla de lástima y horror por tener que compartir todo el viaje conmigo, y esa mirada, no ha cambiado hasta ahora; ese mismo año, saltaste lejos de un muérdago, sólo por que aquello te podía comprometer a besarme; me evitas, sólo me saludas cuando estoy con Ginny y te ves obligado; temes que los demás te vean hablando conmigo, por lo que_ _demuestras siempre una excelente economía de palabras cuando lo haces, y entonces eres rudo y mal educado, tanto así, que esta es quizá la primera conversación medianamente normal y duradera, que hemos tenido desde entonces e incluso hoy tampoco dejaste pasar la oportunidad de dejar en claro, que sólo puedo interesarle al calamar gigante.-_

_-Tienes razón, he sido un verdadero idiota, al comportarme de esa forma...-_

_-Ahora dime, ¿eso evitó que te enamoraras de mí?-_

Dijo con total seriedad, mirándome tan fijamente, que pensé que intentaba ver a través de mí. La pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría, así que lo sabía, siempre lo supo, a lo mejor por eso, me rehuía todo el tiempo. Me sentí mal, me sentí pésima, yo muriéndome al tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos y él ya lo sabía. ¡Que injusticia!, pude haber evitado tantas cosas... volver a Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

_-No, no lo evitó.- _

Contesté en un susurro, dejando de sostenerle la mirada.

Él me tomó de la mandíbula con una mano, levantándome el rostro para analizarlo con detenimiento y luego sonrió ampliamente, haciéndose mucho más atractivo para mí.

_-Tampoco evitó que yo lo hiciera.-_

Me dijo, acercando su rostro al mío, quedando este a solo unos escasos milímetros, mientras yo me quedaba paralizada, sin poder emitir sonido.

_-Todas esas cosas que hice, las hice para alejarte de mí; todas esa novias que tuve, las tuve precisamente para convencerme a mí mismo que no me interesabas... Sí Luna, lo mal educado que me comporté, las tonterías que digo a cada rato, todo eso lo hacía con tal de no enamorarme de ti, porque tenía miedo.... porque sabía lo que podía pasar. Pero ahora no puedo, ni quiero seguir mintiéndome, es obvio que nada de eso sirvió, porque te amo.-_

_-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?-,_

le dije haciendo caso omiso de las ultimas palabras que escuché, pues estábamos cada vez más cerca y aun no sentía el almohadón que me despertaba siempre que soñaba con las confesiones de Harry, justo antes del beso, que estaba segura debía venir después; ni tampoco el coro de risas de las chicas, que compartían la habitación conmigo.

_-Intento confesar mi loco amor por ti, aquí junto al lago y con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos.-_

_-Te olvidas de mi novio.-_

_-¿Novio?- _

_-El calamar.-_

El sonrió nuevamente y yo me ruboricé, como nunca antes pensé que fuese posible hacerlo.

_-Te amo Luna y sé que tú también a mí, así que supongo que tendrás que dejarlo. Si él te quiere, lo entenderá.-_

Dijo seriamente y de repente me volvió a pasar la idea por la cabeza, de que me estaba tomando el pelo, claro aquello duró solo una fracción de segundo, porque acto seguido, me vi perdida en sus ojos esmeralda, poco antes de que sus labios sobre los míos me demostraran, que justamente, luego de una confesión de amor viene un beso. Un dulce, cálido y suave beso, que hace que te olvides del mundo por completo, que la sangre te hierva y que solamente vivas para ese instante.

Nos separamos lentamente, pero él me mantuvo cerca y por la forma en que me tenía abrazada, pude sentir el latir de su corazón, fue mágico, verdaderamente maravilloso y entonces...

_-¿Harry?, ¿crees que me amarías igual si me cortara el cabello?-_

_-Ay Mi Luna!, te amaría igual aunque fueses calva. Pero, mejor no lo hagas... tu cabello es bonito**.- **_dijo él, sonriendo._**  
**_


End file.
